In a cellular phone system, base station apparatuses are installed outdoors in each area of a predetermined size and radio communications are performed. Along with an increase in the number of subscribers, the number of base station apparatuses to be installed is expected to increase. Therefore, there is a demand for improvement in productivity and reduction in size and weight of the apparatuses.
For example, a base station unit for a cellular phone disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a structure in which a plurality of casing pieces are joined together and a plurality of shield packings intervene at each joint between the casing pieces, thereby forming a base station apparatus for a cellular phone.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a base plate having a groove for forming an O-ring at the periphery thereof.
Patent Literature 3 discloses an electronic apparatus storing container in which an electronic apparatus is installed at the center of a flat substrate and is covered with the container surrounded by a wire gauge.
Patent Literature 4 discloses an electronic apparatus storing container having a full-face-type cover which is formed in a box shape by welding a plate.
Patent Literature 5 discloses a base station apparatus which includes a cover and a groove formed along an edge of an opening, and in which a packing is formed in the groove.